


The Square Root Of Pie

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea of sex involving pie had sounded ridiculous to Sam . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Square Root Of Pie

The idea of sex involving pie had sounded ridiculous to Sam right up until the time Dean dribbled the cherry filling on his dick, sucking and licking at it like it was the best damn thing he’d ever tasted. The sounds coming out of Dean’s throat were the most fucking obscene things Sam had ever heard and that combined with the warmth of the filling and Dean’s fucking perfect lips was enough to have Sam coming so hard he saw stars.

“Goddamn, Dean. I’ll never doubt you again.”

“Dude. _Sex_ and _pie_. How could that _ever_ be a bad combination?”


End file.
